sucreries
by Louise Malone
Summary: Albus et Gellert en quelques mots.
1. prologue

Albus Dumbeldore et Gellert Grindewald.

Un couple au destin tragique, qui m'intrigue, me fascine et me déroute.

J'ai eu envie d'écrire sur eux, car il me semble que, bien que leur relation mériterait au moins tout un ouvrage, une fic, même un recueil d'OS, est le moins que je puisse faire.


	2. bonbons

Albus avait fermé les yeux sur bien des choses.

Il savait, sans vouloir le prendre en compte, du moins dans l'immédiat, que Gellert n'était pas l'homme idéal comme il l'espérait.

Il savait que Gellert était imbu de lui-même, que ses rêves étaient démesurés et dangereux.

Il savait que son amant ne l'aimait pas, pas réellement.

Il aimait les projets grandioses et fous qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

Mais Albus savait que ce n'était là que chimères.

Pas Gellert.

Gellert y croyait. Lui voulait le pouvoir.

Il se fichait de l'argent, ou même de l'amour.

Seule lui importait la domination.

Albus n'avait que 19 ans.

Il voulait croire en un avenir avec le jeune homme de 17 ans qu'il l'aimait ,l'homme qui exerçait sur lui une terrible fascination.

Il était prét à croire que tout s'arrangerait.

Que son amour ferait comprendre à Gellert que ses désirs de pouvoir n'étaient que des fantasmes.

Que le plaisir physique qu'ils partageaient serait plus fort que la cruauté qu'il sentait , naissante, chez son amant.

Mais il y avait une chose qui faisait qu'Albus Dumbeldore savait que leur amour ne pourrait que mal tourner.

Gellert Grindewald n'aimait pas les bonbons au citron.


	3. chocolats

Gellert était un homme dur.

Un mage noir.

Il avait eu des dizaines d'années pour réfléchir.

Pour faire le point sur lui-même.

Il savait qu'il avait commis des erreurs. Il les avait analysées. Si c'était à refaire, il ne les referait pas.

Sa principale erreur avait été de sous estimer Albus.

Il avait cru que l'amour que lui portait le sorcier l'empêcherait de le battre dans ce duel déterminant.

Gellert, malgré tant d'années passées enfermé dans sa propre prison, était resté un homme sarcastique et hautain.

Chaque année, à la même date , il recevait un colis.

Le même, et le seul, chaque année.

Une boite des chocolats qu'il aimait.

Une grosse boite.

Pas une lettre, aucun mot, pas même une signature ne l'accompagnait.

Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire:

Chaque fois 3 chocolats étaient prélevés, pour que le nombre exact qu'il reçoive soit 57.

Comme les 57 nuits qu'il avait partagé avec Albus.

Gellert ne pouvait faire autrement que de se réjouir de cet envoi.

D'abord parce que son ordinaire de la prison était plus que lassant. Il mangeait un chocolat chaque jour, pendant 57 jours, ce qui était probablement le but d'Albus.

Ensuite,et surtout, parce que cela lui prouvait qu'Albus l'aimait encore.

Et Gellert avait encore suffisamment de vanité en lui pour s'en réjouir.

Pour penser que, même tant de temps après, Albus était à ses pieds.

Il ne restait d'ailleurs plus guère que sa vanité et son narcissisme à Gellert…

Mais, en 1998 ,il découvrit bien autre chose sur lui-même, qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné.

Cette année là, pour la première fois depuis 1946 ,les chocolats n'arrivèrent pas.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose: Albus Dumbeldore était mort.

Gellert Grindewald passa des heures couché sur sa paillasse à se répéter cette évidence.

La seule personne qui l'avait jamais vraiment aimé était mort.

Pour la première fois il se sentit seul.

Pour la première fois il eu des remords.

Il comprit aussi, à la plaie béante qu'il sentit s'ouvrir chaque jour un peu plus dans sa poitrine, que lui aussi avait aimé Albus.

Qu'il avait toujours espéré le retrouver.

Qu'il avait gaché sa vie.

Qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Plus d'espoir.

Juste des souvenirs à ranimer.

Leurs corps ,jeunes et beaux, collés l'un à l'autre.

Le regard d'Albus.

Son sourire.

Sa force d'esprit.

Sa clairvoyance.

Lorsque, finalement Voldemort vint le voir en prison pour lui soutirer des informations qu'il n'avait pas, il comprit que l'homme qui l'aimait, et qui l'avait aimé, était resté intègre, honnête et droit.

Tant de qualités qu'il avait jugé pitoyables.

Et qu'à présent il aurait tant voulu avoir.

Lorsque la créature démoniaque s'agita devant lui, il comprit qu'il aurait pu, sans Albus, devenir cette chose répugnante.

Et quand, pour en finir, Voldemort leva sa baguette sur lui, c'est en souriant que Gellert Grindewald attendit le Avada Kedavra qui le libèrerait enfin de ses regrets, de ses remords.

Il eu le temps de penser que, peut-être, Albus l'attendait , de l'autre coté.

Voldemort ne comprit pas pourquoi Gellert Grindewald tendit les bras en murmurant un mot indistinct lorsque l'éclair vert le toucha.

L'amour était une notion que Voldemort ne connaissait pas.


	4. l'or du soleil

Albus Dumbledore se pencha un peu plus par la fenêtre de son bureau.

La neige recouvrait tout le paysage extérieur, lui donnant un aspect fragile et irréel.

Magique, même…

Il repéra le jeune Harry, en train de jouer avec Ronald Weasley. Ils se lançaient des boules de neige, et furent rapidement attaqués par le petit Malfoy et sa bande.

Mais Dumbledore savait déjà que Harry et Ron savaient se défendre.

Il sourit tristement en voyant Rogue adossé à un arbre,ignorant la froideur humide de la neige , les yeux clos, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il comprenait que son professeur de potion se sentent mélancolique ce jour-là.

Albus aussi, sentait la tristesse se répandre plus vivement les jours de neige.

Gellert lui manquait.

Oui, encore, après tant d'années, la vie qu'il aurait pu mener avec l'homme qu'il aimait lui manquait.

Il se plaisait à imaginer une complicité qui aurait pu être amoureuse et non pas dangereuse.

Il savait que Rogue pensait à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie avec Lily, une Lily qui se nommerait Rogue, et non pas Potter.

Qui serait vivante…

En tournant la tête, il aperçut le jeune Londubat qui errait, les mains dans les poches, seul.

Lui était réellement à plaindre. Pas de parents, pas d'amis. Peu d'avenir…

Ce fut ce qui décida Albus.

McGonagall alla prévenir Neville, et Rogue reçut un hibou.

Ils burent le thé, contrarié pour l'adulte, stupéfait pour l'élève, avec le directeur de l'école.

Neville fit tomber sa tasse deux fois, mais personne ne lui fit de remarques.

Quand il partit, le directeur lui bourra les poches de bonbons.

Le jeune Griffondor sentit son cœur s'emplir de soleil à cette attention.

D'ailleurs, il pensa, dans la soirée, en déballant son 4° bonbon, que ces derniers avaient la couleur de l'astre solaire.

Albus Dumbledore commandait uniquement cette marque là de bonbons au citron pour un seule raison.

Leur couleur dorée était exactement celle des boucles de Gellert Grindelwald.


End file.
